


I Love You Infinite

by WaywardFairchild



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: BAMF Peter Parker, Harley Keener Needs a Hug, Harley Keener as Iron Lad, Hurt Harley Keener, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:21:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23926837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaywardFairchild/pseuds/WaywardFairchild
Summary: “Hey Harls, I know you probably aren’t in the mood to talk to me. I don’t know why you left, but I will make it up to you. Tony is worried and I’m starting to get worried too.” There was a small pause. “Please call me back or at least call Tony so I know that you are alright.” There was another pause and a sniffly. “Come home as soon as possible, Alright?” another short pause. “I-I love you 3000.”
Relationships: Harley Keener/Peter Parker
Comments: 3
Kudos: 103
Collections: Parkner Remix April 2020





	I Love You Infinite

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Shaderose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shaderose/gifts).
  * Inspired by [If The World Was Ending (You'd Come Over, Right?)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22990036) by [Shaderose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shaderose/pseuds/Shaderose). 



_ “Hey Harls, I know you probably aren’t in the mood to talk to me. I don’t know why you left, but I will make it up to you. Tony is worried and I’m starting to get worried too.” There was a small pause. “Please call me back or at least call Tony so I know that you are alright.” There was another pause and a sniffly. “Come home as soon as possible, Alright?” another short pause. “I-I love you 3000.” _

Harley had listened to the clip for a while now. The voice recording he knew was begging him to go home yet he had not gone home yet. He sat there listening to the whispers of the voices in his head. Maybe he should have stayed and not ran away. Maybe he should have stayed for Peter. 

  
He had been dealing with a lot lately. He had left home to get away from the people who pushed him down for his feelings. He knew he still had issues from that. Maybe that was why the fighting with Peter had started. Nothing he did was right to Peter. At least that was what it felt like when Peter and he would get in a nasty fight. 

He couldn’t be the perfect son for Tony either. He had messed up more times than not. His suit wouldn’t work right or he would go after the villain and almost get hurt. Tony was annoyed with him lately and it felt like nothing he did was right.

Runaway seemed like the only option. Though now that he was sitting in the hotel room listening to clips, he realized that even that was a mistake that he had caused. He figured if he wasn’t there then Peter and Tony may be happy, but now he had got the two worried. He was alone in a room with the words  _ I love you 3000 _ repeating over and over. 

It was a joke when the two stole the saying from Tony and Morgan but it became their thing when things got bad for wither of the boys. They hadn’t said it out loud for a while. The “L” word was something reserved for intimate moments anymore which the boys didn’t have with all the late-night fights that end with one of them on the couch. 

Harley figured that he should get out before he played the message from Peter one more time. He didn’t need to hear the same thing which would make him feel bad for living Peter alone. Peter was alone and crying and it was because Harley though he knew what was best for his boyfriend. 

Outside away from the room which was becoming unwelcoming he could breathe in the fresh air. He walked for a while not paying attention to his surroundings. Something that his early training had taught him. 

A terrible mistake.

Tony would be killing him if he did this type of stuff on missions. Especially with his face all over the cover of magazines and one of the three heirs of Stark Industries. 

He didn’t notice the man come up and grab him. He didn’t expect him either. The prick of something going into his neck was the big give away that something happened. A few men caught him as he passed out and load him into a van. 

He woke to an empty room that looked like it was in a warehouse. The windows were too high up unless you had spider abilities. The door looked like it was locked but if Harley could get out of the cuffs on his hands he could get out of the building. He was plotting his escape when a man came in. 

The woman did not look familiar which lead to him wondering who kidnapped him. He watched the man looking at him.

“Tony Stark’s protege. Well one of them.” The woman said.

“You kidnapped a kid because he is the protege of a tech genius,” Harley asked.

“Stark hasn’t done nothing to me.” the woman said.

“Then why kidnap his protege?” Harley asked. “What were you bored?” She just walked over to where his phone sat.

“I’m not after you because of Tony. I’m more interested in your connection to a certain Peter Parker,” she said.

“Peter? What he do to you?” Harley asked.

“It is more like what did Spider-Man does to me?” She said. Harley froze. Peter hadn’t released his identity to the public.“I’ve been watching you two for a while. It only makes sense that Parker is Spider-Man.”

“Peter won’t do anything even if you use me as a hostage,” Harley said.

“Luckily, I don’t need him to do anything. He took away my wife so I’m going to take away his boyfriend.” She said. Harley realized the situation he was in. “What’s your passcode?” He looked at her messing with his phone.

“Why do you think I would tell you?” he asked. She slapped him. 

“Answer the question or I’ll make your death slower,” she said. Harley looked at the phone and resigned. He wanted to hear Peter’s voice one more time. Once she unlocked the phone it took her no time to find Peter’s contact information.

“Harls, what’s wrong? Where are you?” Peter asked. He seemed worried which made Harley feel even worse than before. Peter was worried about him and now he had to deal with the pain of losing him on top of him leaving. 

“Harley is a little tied up at the moment Mr. Parker.” the woman said.

“Who is this?” Peter asked. 

“You remember the woman you let die in the shooting. You were able to save her but you stopped,” she asked. Peter stayed quiet. Harley remembered that night. Peter had froze up because the scene reminded him of the night his uncle died. He regretted not being able to save that girl. 

“I’m sorry,” Peter muttered.

“Not as sorry as your going to be.” She looked at Harley. “Say hi to your boyfriend, Harley.” Harley stayed silent until she hit him really hard and he cried out in pain.

“Let him go. It’s me you want.” Peter said.

“I want you to know what it’s like to love someone and not be able to save them.” She said has she held a gun to Harley’s forehead.

“Pete, I love you 3000,” Harley said. He closed his eyes accepting his death. He was so focused on his death that he didn’t hear the glass shatter or the screams of a dying woman. He heard a shot fired but never felt the pain. Two hands uncuffed him and he kept hearing a voice but it took a minute to register who it was. 

“Harls, please say something. I can’t lose you.” Peter kept saying as he got close to his boyfriend. He had his hand on his face and Harley just looked at him and all he could think about was how this was his fault.

“I’m sorry, Pete.” He said as he laid his head on Peter’s shoulder. Peter messed with his hair as he whispered that is was not his fault. Finally the two boys looked at each other. 

“I need to get you home so you can rest… That is if you want to come home.” Peter said.

“Can we just go home?” Harley asked. Peter picked him up ready to take him home.

“I love you 3000, Peter Parker.”

“I love you infinite, Harley Keener.”

**Author's Note:**

> JOIN THE PARKNER SIDE! we have cookies! https://discord.gg/udFM7MYvBB


End file.
